disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeff Bennett
Jeffrey Glenn "Jeff" Bennett is an American voice actor. He has done numerous cartoon voices such as Johnny Bravo, Kowalski (from the Madagascar franchise), and many various Disney characters (listed below). Disney Roles Jitters A. Dog.jpg|Jitters A. Dog (Raw Toonage) Itramp1.jpg|Tramp (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) 15612.jpg|Jock and Trusty (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) 18744-14183.gif|Roger Radcliffe/Dearly (101 Dalmatians: The Series and 101 Dalmatians II) junglebook-disneyscreencaps_com-8094.jpg|Flaps (2001–present) Smee_KH.png|Mr. Smee (2002–present) Conrad Fleem.jpg|Conrad Fleem Char_33889.jpg|Shelton Gunnar Klutzberry Swordinthestone 040.jpg|Kay (2002-present) Prince-Eric-disney-princess-8131316-720-475.jpg|Prince Eric (in the episode "Scuttle") Brooklyn.jpg|Brooklyn Owen.jpg|Owen Burnett Bashful KHBBS.png|Bashful (currently) Dad_Season_2.jpg|Jonathan Long Baby Shelby.PNG|Baby Shelby Fox 071.jpg|Amos Slade (2006–present) Clipporter5.gif|Archimedes Q. Porter (2000–present) Clipgep.gif|Geppetto (2004–present) duke.jpg|Duke L'Orange Clank.jpg|Clank Mr. Centipede.png|Mr. Centipede (singing voice) hamsterviel.jpg|Dr. Hämsterviel Piglet WTP.png|Piglet (singing voice in Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year) Friends.jpg|Christopher Robin (singing voice in Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year) enchanted-disneyscreencaps_com-252.jpg|Pip (animated) The_Mayor_KHII.png|Mayor of Halloween Town (Kingdom Hearts) Zazu.jpg|Zazu (singing voice in "The Morning Report") Iceraichabodmrtoad0691.jpg|Mr. Toad (House of Mouse) Know-It-All Penny.jpg|The Reluctant Dragon (House of Mouse) Merlin.jpg|Merlin (2002–present) 258px-Normal_beautyandthebeast_2400.jpg|Lumiere (since Jerry Orbach's death) Jarenmacarthur.gif|Jaren MacArthur Alice-disneyscreencaps com-7979.jpg|March Hare (2011–present) 101d-18.jpg|Jasper Badun (current) Mortimer in Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas.png|Mortimer Mouse (Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas) Exgoofy-disneyscreencaps com-6736.jpg|Bradley Uppercrust III (An Extremely Goofy Movie) Beagles2004disney.jpeg|Two of the The Beagle Boys (Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers and Kingdom Hearts 3D) Kulde.jpg|Councilor Kulde S1e12 summerween trickster at door.png|Summerween Trickster The Huntsman Season2 (8).JPG|The Huntsman (American Dragon: Jake Long) Lt. Pug.jpg|Lieutenant Pug Swamprat.jpg|Swamp Rat King Hammer.jpg|King Hammer Twinkle3.jpg|Twinkle the Marvel Horse Pettite Messenger Fairy.jpg|Petite Messenger Fairy Toucandan.png|Toucan Dan The Natives.jpg|The Three Natives (Timon and Pumbaa) Talking_Zebra_with_Tea.jpg|Talking Zebra 182px-124722 BONES.jpg|Bones (animated speaking voice) Benjamin.png|Benjamin Char_31344_thumb.jpg|Sergeant Tibbs (101 Dalmatians: The Series) LuckyBlaze TWAHHDL.jpg|Blaze HDipstickLIGDLDL.jpg|Dipstick (102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue) Roderick Lizzard.jpg|Roderick Lizzard Billy_Stumps.jpg|Billy Stumps Crane-(Belle's Magical World).jpg|Crane Principal_Peststrip.png|Principal Peststrip Char 32812.jpg|Mr. Jollyland Dennis the Duck.jpg|Dennis the Duck Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-1052.jpg|Goons (2010–present) PrincipalStickler1.png|Principal Stickler (Season 2) Char 29966.jpg|Magical Mouse Secretofthewingsdewey.png|Dewey bb2_542.jpg|Atka Slick.jpg|Slick Amin Damoola.jpg|Amin Damoola Mozenrath.jpg|Mozenrath in "Black Sand" 1473345 Wererat cabecera.jpg|Were-Rat char_12256.jpg|McCoy the Bear ichabod-mr-toad-disneyscreencaps_com-4493.jpg|Ichabod Crane Char 4302.jpg|Okino Image 0360.jpg|The Sultan (Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams) Image 1096.jpg|King Hubert (Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams) Quack Pack - Can't Take a Yolk - YouTube.jpg|Leslie J. Clark (Quack Pack) Copy of The Emperor's New Groove II The Kronk's New Groove (Bluray 720p).MKV-015.jpg|Papi (The Emperor's New School) Whiterabbitsisney.jpg|White Rabbit (2011–present) Quack Pack Episode 2 Island of the Not So Nice - YouTube32.jpg|Dr. Horton Letrek Quack Pack Episode 2 Island of the Not So Nice - YouTube33.jpg|Mumbly Ladies and Gentlemen.jpg|Professor Emelius Browne (2001 edition) Mel.png|Mel from The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa Char_55081_thumb.jpg|Brain (Inspector Gadget 2) Professor Owl.jpg|Professor Owl Lobster Claws 2.jpg|Lobster Claws (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-2156.jpg|Pirate Crew (Return to Never Land) 8 ball P Z.jpg|Eight Ball (Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero) Tex Tinstar.png|Tex Tinstar (The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show) Gallery 1100.jpg Jeff_Bennett.jpg Jeff_Bennett.png External links * Category:Voice actors Category:People Category:American voice actors Category:American comedians Category:1960s births Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:Enchanted Category:101 Dalmatians Category:Peter Pan Category:Tarzan Category:The Jungle Book Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Pinocchio Category:The Little Mermaid Category:The Fox and the Hound Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:The Mighty Ducks Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Males Category:American Dragon: Jake Long Category:Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Gargoyles (series) Category:Gravity Falls Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:An Extremely Goofy Movie Category:Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil Category:Fish Hooks Category:Bonkers Category:The Replacements Category:Aladdin Category:Dave the Barbarian Category:The Buzz on Maggie Category:Frankenweenie Category:Studio Ghibli Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Marvel Comics Category:Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:The Emperor's New School Category:Sheriff Callie's Wild West Category:The Sword in the Stone Category:Brandy & Mr. Whiskers Category:Disney Fairies Category:Disney Channel Actors and Actresses Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Category:James and the Giant Peach Category:Quack Pack Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Bedknobs and Broomsticks Category:Timon and Pumbaa Category:People from Texas Category:Inspector Gadget Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero Category:Shnookums and Meat Category:The Lion Guard Category:The Lion King Category:Sofia the First